SoMa FF
by harpernaja
Summary: Maka is being stalked and Soul is coming as fast as he can! Will they be together or not? R&R!


Soul Eater- A SoMa Fanfic

**Saya-Chan: Hey guys or girls SORRY if I didnt update in a while!**

**Maka: What is this about?**

**Saya-Chan: Read the description...**

**Maka: O.O oooh...**

**Saya-Chan: PATTY DISCLAIMER!**

**Patty: K! Saya-Chan doesn't own SOUL EATER!**

Maka was walking home from school **(The DWMA)** when she was stopped. "Hey cutie.." a voice slurred. Maka looks back to find a drunk guy and she rolled her eyes. "Of course a perv.." she says bitterly. ** (A few hours l8r at 8 o'clock)** Maka is at a grocery store hiding behind bottles and cans, she reaches into her pocket for her phone. "S-Soul..." Maka whispers into the phone. Maka hears the static from the phone. "Maka? Whats wrong?" Soul asks concerned because Maka never called him unless she was irritated or scared and he could tell she wasnt annoyed. "Th-theres someone here.." she replies frightfully. "What? Who?" Soul asks even more worried. Maka chokes on some air "Th-theres been this guy who stands outside of school this past few days and everyday he stares at me then walks away, now he is following me.." She adds tearfully. Soul had fire in his eyes. "Where are you?" He asks harshly. Maka smiles in relief knowing Soul will protect her. "I'm at the east side shopping mart." Maka says, she hears the phone hang up and she looks around and then walks out of the mart at that moment someone grabs her and she drops her phone onto the ground. "AHH LET ME GO!" She yells desperatly.

Soul rides up to the front of the building with his bike. "MAKA!" he yells looking for her and he notices her cell phone in the alley way and he runs over. "Maka?" he asks worridly. He sees Maka tied up in rope her clothes were torn up revealing ALOT of skin and Soul would've gotten a nose bleed if it wasnt for Maka being tied up. "S-Soul.." Maka groans painfully. Soul looks at her and snarles "Ok wheres the bastard?!" He asks angrily. The man walked out from the shadows. "Well now its not nice to call someone that when you havent even met them..." the man sneers. Soul snarles and walks over to him with his arm in a sythe "Why hurt Maka?!" He asks pissed off. The man smirks. "Why? Well I know that she likes you but you call her flat chested so she felt self concious so i thought i'd cheer her up." he says evily. Soul gasped and looks at Maka who was passed out and he snarles again. "WHATEVER!" He yells and slices the man in half and it turns out it was a raping kieshin. Soul picks up Maka and unties her then gives her his jacket and takes her home.

"Soul..." Maka mumbles opening her eyes. Soul looks at her and grins. "Well look whose up.." Soul says warmly. Maka sits up her side hurts and she puts her hand to it "Argh my side hurts..." she groans. Soul looks over and hugs her "I'm sorry.." He whispers in her ear. Maka gasps. "S-Soul..." She gasps. Soul lets her go and he looks at her in the eyes. "Because I wasnt there for you and when I was I made fun of your tiny tits.." He says softly. Maka looks at him and sighs "I didnt mean to make you feel bad..." Maka says tearing up. Soul looks at Maka and he sighs and he leans over and kisses her and her eyes go wide and she kisses back slowly. Soul breaks apart for a few seconds "Its ok.." He whispers and kisses her again and Maka digs her nails into his hair and he cups her face and nibbles her lip and she gasps but parts her lips and he shoves his tounge into her mouth and they fight for dominance. They part and saliva strings from their mouths. "wow.." Maka sighs. Soul chuckles. "Yea.." Soul sighs.

**(The next day!)** Soul and Maka walk hand in hand to school, Liz spots them. "Look there they are!" Liz yells pointing to them. Tsubaki looks at their hands and smiles. "Well look whose a new couple." She says kindly. Liz and Patty look over and gasps. "YOU ARE?!" They ask in unsion. Soul and Maka let go and Maka blushes while Soul scratches his head. "Yea uh.." Maka starts. "Hey its not cool to yell something personal." Soul says cooly. Liz and Patty start squealing while Tsubaki looks at them and smiles. "Well I'm happy for you both.." She says sweetly. Maka blushes, Blackstar runs up to them. "AHA THE STAR IS HERE!" He yells crazily. Soul and Blackstar highfive. "Hows it go bro?" Soul asks. Blackstar smiles. "Good! Dude you need a girlfriend so me and you can have double dates!" Blackstar yells. Soul smirks. "I already have one." He says. Blackstar's eyes go wide. "WHO?!" He asks anxiously. Soul chuckles. "Ma~ka.." He says rolling her name. Maka blushes and looks away while Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were giggling. Blackstar's mouth drops. "Wooow..." Blackstar says in shock. Soul looks at him. "What?" He asks. Blackstar gets flames in his eyes. "DARN NOW I OWE TSUBAKI MONEY!" He yells angrily. Tsubaki sweatdrops. "I told you they would get together.." She says. Blackstar pulls a fifftey out of his pocket. "Here.." He mutters. Soul and Maka sweatdrop. Soul grabs Maka and kisses her while everyone around them has O.O faces. "C'mon love.." He says lovingly.

**Saya-Chan: DONE!**

**Maka: Umm...**

**Saya-Chan: AHA!**

**Liz: R&R please...**


End file.
